The Kingdom of Novania
Overview While many of the surrounding cultures in the western kingdoms have amassed long histories of war, trade and partnership with much of Aevonhold, the Kingdom of Novania is fairly new. Created after the fall of the Republic of Novania, an Antonellan settlement established in the wake of political strife and the destruction of Alenthyls surface. The main city, Hearth was created by Volvarians and Alenthylians refugees alike after the destruction of Volvar. aided by the Antonellan Republic of Novania. As the ailing republic crumbled, Alenthylian government was established within the city of Hearth, giving birth to the Kingdom of Novania. Many peoples from all over Aevonhold call the Kingdom of Novania home. Government ' The Novanian government is run by a sole monarch. Due to the kingdom being relatively new and still trying to find its feet, the ruling family has changed several times. To assist the king's rule, there is a council. The council is made up of the Counts, a Legislator, an Alderman, and the heads of Novania's military and medical corp. '''Counts ' The Counts of Novania each rule over a section of land, given to them by the king. Each Count reports directly to the king, and sits on the council to advise him. Currently, there are three counties in Novania. The Northern Reach, Westmoor, and Thalamine, with the Crownlands remaining seperate. The title of Count is not hereditary and only passes to whom the king decides. 'Barons ' Barons are landowners within the counties. The land can range greatly, from small farms to large cities. Barons report directly to the Counts, and hold no power other than to oversee their own lands. 'Clergy ' Because Novania is a relatively new kingdom, with its populace made up of people from all cultures, its Clergy is nearly non-existant. The only officially recognized religious figure is the Archbishop of the Light, situated in the Leighland Abbey. 'Military ' Novania's military is made up of the New Imperium of Novania and various militias and mercenaries factions with signed charters. During times of war, any able and willing men and women are armed and trained to fight, as seen during Novania's only war against the Dimia clan. '''New Imperium of Novania Greatly similar to the Imperium in Alenthyl, the New Imperium of Novania takes those ideas and expands on them. Though similar, the New Imperium is different in its own right, with differing rank structures and merit systems. Novanian Royal Army The standing army of Novania, the Royal Army contains two main divisions: The Ranger regiment and the Sentinel regiment. The Rangers are scouts and wartime spies, while the Sentinels act as guards and ground infantry. Informational Collective A group of researches and spies under the king's employ, the Collective is the main intelligence force of the kingdom. It is divided into two branches, similar to the Royal Army. The Research branch specializes in study and, naturally, research, with the Field-Information branch taking a more active stance and investigating abnormalities and crimes. Militias Forces paid for and armed by counts, the militias are only made to protect their respective counties. With no official recognition, the militias typically act as guard forces for the main towns in counties. Religion ''' With its largely different populace hailing from all over Aevonhold, the Kingdom of Novania is home to many different cultures. Though still mostly being comprised of Alenthylian settlers and the Deurlen native folk, much of the traditional religious practice found in the Kingdom of Novania is largely split. This leads to disputes among religious leaders living in the Kingdom. Various religious sites and shrines can be found throughout Deurlyth as time has allowed more cultures to settle into the lands, religious texts and artifacts from all different religions can be found in shops, taverns and libraries. '''History Quirks Due to being a relatively new kingdom and a gathering of all cultures known to Aevonhold, Novania has few quirks of its own. Most of the quirks of its people mirror those of their respective cultures. Category:Countries